eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Curse of the Magic Thief
__FORCETOC__ The story so far.. (lore) (This is my paraphrasing only, nothing official.) While pondering the magical carcass of Jaled Dar, I noticed a chest walking by on its own. Curious, I attempted to examine it. It presented me with a puzzle of finding its key. Apparently the key was metaphorical and physical. I set out in search of the chest again after I thought I'd figured out its puzzle and had summoned the key. It was wandering into a dangerous area and I rescued it from destruction by some guards in the Fens of Nathsar. Inside was a crumbled evocation stone. After some thought, I remembered there was a similar stone in the city of Gorowyn, so I sought it and talked to the mages there. They said a thief had been there and left a coin behind. The coin led met o the Thieves guild where some shadowy fellows demanded payment for the information of the thief's name. Apparently they call him Vasty. They all have pseudonyms. I'm glad I'm a mage, more professional. Anyway it was a simple matter to find some object of value to loosen their tongues. I just hope I haven't triggered some new crime wave. Apparently the informant I seek is in a dangerous city far from my usual haunts. He cryptically said that Vasty was "far underground." I can't think of a farther underground place than Thallumbra, so I will start there. In the deepest parts of Kralet Penumbra, I found "Vasty" (Vasith One Eye) but he'd lost his memory. He knew he needed a sigil of some kind, but even when I furnished that, he was still incoherent. He ran for the relative safety of the portal out of Thallumra but couldn't remember where to go. There he was waiting for me while I sought a cure for a "spellpox" that had been placed on him. Osh the Speaker of Lodizal is indeed an excellent healer, but he needs rare components. I'm curious about this spellpox, but I'll leave it to the experts for now. When I returned with the magic ring that saved his memory, Vasith One Eye told me he was hired by a mage to steal three items and the chest was a delivery mechanism. He couldn't remember exactly who'd hired him though, so he gave me the Jewel of the Three instead. Perhaps it can give me more clues to this magical mystery. Subaltern (talk) 20:11, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Seeing the Chest I have not completed Othmir, Bastion of the Tranquil or Zou Lideas, however I was able to see the chest. My other pre-req's are done, so can't say if you can see it after JUST doing the KA timeline and before the city timeline. Both of those were complete for me. I got the hint from the chest and now need to work on factions to progress to the end. But it's not "all prereqs" needed to see the chest or get he hint. Advice on where to wait. Since it wanders - just wait by the head of the dragon. It's pretty small so don't be flying too high. I got the first hint in about 20 minutes of wondering where to wait, flying around, and deciding on the head. Once there, it was seconds before the chest appeared. Subaltern (talk) 20:15, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::When you get to Step 8, where you have to go gather certain items, they have to be purchased from those factions, and they won't sell them to you if you don't have sufficient faction with them. -- (Talk) 16:20, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: I see, thanks for the clarification. Subaltern (talk) 09:47, September 2, 2017 (UTC) The Cipher / Sigil Drop From this thread: https://forums.eq2wire.com/threads/mage-epic-2-0-research-discussion.212579/page-9#post-2323527 I gather that the update was moved out of Contested KP. I've camped that guy for over 24 hours now (I lost count after 8 kills) and not once has he given anything but one of those shell necklaces. Got excited when the brazier lit up, but it was a shiny. Since I haven't had this item drop yet, I won't update the page until I can say where I got it. But the Contested option seems not to be working anymore. Subaltern (talk) 09:46, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :The drop was in the contested first only that is correct. :When i needed that update with my coercer, i runned the instance 2-3 times and after one run of the instance i went to the contested killed the named there and got lucky in the contested (killed that named like 10times in total as well) :As far as i can tell, it can drop from both but on a quite low drop chance :-- 22:25, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks Chillspike :) I got the update in KP: Temple of the Ill-seen (Heroic). I also double checked by /petition. It seems that when the update was added to the Heroic, it wasn't removed from the Contested. I was on my 9th kill in the Heroic when it dropped (based on the number of "Reaching for the Deep" house items I have), and I'd done the Contested more frequently (probably around 10x or more) just because he repops about once an hour and I can "camp" him in the hallway. Subaltern (talk) 19:10, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm half afraid to mention this. Because it's not provable... but the last time, I was frustrated and didn't care anymore. I didn't loot the bodies and barely bothered with shiny's. So it was very fast. Maybe there is a secret timer? Crazy idea, I know. I hope I'm wrong because I like taking my time in heroics and I'm not the speed run type, and anyway the /df reset timer is unaffected by speed running. But, maybe it will help someone. Subaltern (talk) 22:45, September 3, 2017 (UTC)